MI HIGH dan and zoe
by Scarlett-Cat3009
Summary: An old enemy has returned and it has effected MI HIGH's lead team,will it stop the destin romance of dan and zoe or will their bond be stronger than ever?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary morning for MI HIGH agent Daniel Morgan. He woke up and was getting ready for school like he did every school morning. First he'd have a bath and relax whilst thoughts of his team-mate Zoe crept to the front of his brain. Then he had breakfast and glanced at his communicator in his blazer pocket wondering if Zoe wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to intrude so he changed his mind and scoffed down a piece of toast and jam and ran to get to school.

It was peaceful and quiet when he arrived at St Hearts but that suddenly changed when he saw Mellissa waiting for him at the front gate, fixing her hair to look tidyer.

"Oh hi Dan," she said, "didn't expect to see you here." They both knew she was lying. They stood in awkward silence for a moment and Mellissa twirled her hair. "Dan, I was wondering, do you want to maybe... Catch a movie on Friday?"

"Uh, well the thing is Mellissa, is that um..." he scratched his head and looked to the ground to avoid her face when suddenly out of the blue his saviour arrived;

"The thing is Dan's got plans this weekend, with me." Zoe was standing next to Dan smiling at Mellissa hoping she would understand. Fortunately Mellissa sarcastically smiled and turned around, but still her nostrils flared and her ears fumed. She was truly ticked off and struggled to hide it.

Dan turned to face Zoe and said " Thank you so much, that was the most awkward situation I've ever been in and I have battled an obsessed blade quest fan!" Dan sighed in relief only to speak again. "Do we actually have plans on Friday?"

Zoe smiled and replied "Well I've never been to a cinema and I would like to, so if you want, sure." When she said that Dans heart skipped a beat.

"That sounds great, pick you up at 7?" Dan stood there in anticipation.

"I'd love to. Now let's get to roll call before McNab blows a fuse." They giggled and headed to class not realising that there two friends were eavesdropping and heard every word. They were going to have a time explaining this.

Just as they stepped into the roll call room they noticed there communicators flashing and headed straight for the lift. Zoe put her thumb on the scanner and opened the door and the team came rushing down the elevator in the blink of an eye. When they arrived in the base they saw Frank and Stella fighting and immediately were prepared for the worst.

"Team, there's been a terrible incident." There was a long pause until Aniesha spoke up.

"What is it, don't just keep us hanging?"

"The Grand master has escaped!" said Stella softly. The team froze and felt like the world had ended. Just after they had tamed the situation with KORPS, SKUL's ruthless leader, the one they didn't think they'd have to worry about, had escaped from the most secure base in the world and they were Great Britain and the planets only hope. What was SKULL going to do and what was the team going to do about it?

Hi I'm Hannah and this is my first story. Love MI HIGH and love Zan. Please don't be too harsh if you don't like this but please leave reviews. Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the team's heart was pounding and they couldn't think anything through. The worst of the reactions was Zoe's. She had fallen to the floor with shock. Dan pulled himself together and knelt down to Zoe who was sobbing and cradling her arms around her knees. She stared into Dan's eyes as he did hers and they leaned in and hugged each other. Finally frank and Stella left the room to go talk to the guards on duty at the time of the incident and Zoe sat up to go lie on the couch.

Dan was holding his anger, trying to comfort Zoe whose head was resting on his lap. She mumbled in amongst her tears and got out a few words;

"I thought we were rid of him." She couldn't help sobbing, she was so upset.

"We were. I don't understand how he escaped; mi9 has the most secure prison in the world." He said patting Zoe's head to comfort her.

"Can you promise me something Dan?"

"What?" She sat up; her eyes swelling with reminisce of the tears on her face looking into Dan's eyes and said;

"That you won't let SKUL take me and make me forget about you all, that I'll be safe. "

"Zoe, as long as I'm around nothing or no one will hurt you, I care about you too much to let that happen." He said this while whipping a tear from Zoe's eye. They leaned in together and started to kiss. When they stopped for air Zoe lent on Dan's shoulder feeling much more safe and secure and she felt that no one could hurt her there.

(SKUL's old HQ)

"At last, I'm out of that cell and back in the real world."

"What are we going to do know sir?" said a scared guard softly.

"We are going to retrieve poor General Floppsey and take back V95!"

(St Hearts)

Zoe was scared, she was scared that the Grand Master would capture her again and turn her evil and bitter like him. The only security she got and the only place she felt safe was sitting next to Dan and having him watching her back. Dan didn't mind. Apart from Zoe being scared and SKUL being back having her by his side 24/7 was a pretty good deal. They sat next to eachother in class, at lunch and every time she heard a sound she jumped and grabbed Dan's hand. He was always there to comfort her, no matter what.

(After school)

Zoe had been dreading this moment all day. The time she would have to part ways from dan. When they left the school gate Zoe grabbed Dan's hand and insisted of them not going anywhere.

"Zoe, I know you're scared but the safe house can protect you more than I can. I'll walk you home and I'll come round later so we can study but apart from that I have to be home." He grabbed her chin making her look up and she nodded and hugged Dan knowing he knew what he was doing then let go and kissed him on the cheek. They walked hand in hand back to Zoe's house and when they got to the door she turned to Dan and hugged him tight. Katie opened the door and she suggested he come inside but sadly he couldn't. He turned to Zoe, gently touched her face and walked off, their hands slipped away and Zoe felt less and less secure by the second. When Dan walked out the gate of Zoe house he noticed a van parked in the street. In front of it a man with a mask covering his face warning Dan off. He signalled to Zoe's house and made the signal of death. Then a large black van drove past and the man was gone. He got worried pulled out his communicator and ran towards Zoe's house.

"Frank, the Grand Master was in Zoe's street warning me off. Send MI 9 agents for back up."

"Stay there, Aneisha and Tom will be on their way." He heard the back ground of frank ordering people around and put the communicator back in his pocket. Dan ran towards the door opened it and saw Zoe at gun point, scared out of her mind. The Grand Master walked in making a sound saying naughty girl.

"How dare you go against me V95, you will pay for your insolence. "

"Dan Help!" seeing Zoe vulnerable inspired him and there was nothing he wouldn't do to help her.

"Zoe." Dan ran towards her fighting of goon after goon and got more and more determined every defeat. When he got to Zoe he stood in front of her in a defensive position.

"Get-away-from my friend." He said it like he could off ripped the Grand Masters head off.

"His girlfriend" Zoe said this making Dan smile but he had to stay focused, he had to protect Zoe.

"Well, young love just warms the heart. Unfortunately you're outnumbered and I'm on a tight schedule, so if you wouldn't mind." He signalled two goons who came up and injected the couple with a sleeping draft. They fell to the ground hand in hand. They got dragged into a van fast asleep and the Grand Master was never so proud of himself. They sat there not doing anything and travelled on a 1 hour journey to the new and improved SKUL HQ. When Aneisha and Tom arrived at the scene they saw nothing but Katie and SKUL's goons on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

(SKUL HQ)

The cell was small and quiet. The one thing you could hear was drips of old rain water dropping from the pipes. Zoe was unconscious when Dan woke up. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and saw a mouldy concrete wall with bugs and dirt everywhere. He sat up in pain and confusion wondering what had happened when he suddenly remembered, Zoe! He turned around to see Zoe with a cut on her forehead moaning and wriggling. He crawled over to get to her feeling guilty he had broken his promise.

"Zoe, Zoe wake up. Please wake up I need you. Please!" when he spoke the last word it barely came out. He whispered it so softly that it would take a dog to hear it. He even started to cry a little but caught himself when Zoe turned around to look at him. "Zoe, I...I'm so sorry I broke our promise." He was rambling and apologizing like crazy. He spoke so fast she couldn't even hear.

"Dan, shhhh... It's ok; I'm fine and were going to get out of here. We never saw it coming, it's not your fault, I never thought anything was. I love you." When Zoe said those three words he felt comforted and that he could never feel this happy, although, the exception of being stuck in a cell in SKUL HQ might have changed things.

"I love you two. I always have and you're right, were going to get out. Are you sure you're ok though, being stuck back in a SKUL cell? "

"Yeah, although the last cell I had was a bit better." Trying to make light of the situation wasn't helping although she tried as hard as she could. Dan stood up and gently pulled Zoe up with him. They shared a quick kiss before the grand master and 4 of his goons came in.

"V95, we have work to do. Get the boy, he is useful to us." Two goons walked over and picked Dan up and he fought as hard as he could. Zoe was screaming and Dan was yelling and attempting to pull himself out of there hold but it didn't work. The other goons picked Zoe up and took the two of them to a room with large machines and images of General Floppsey everywhere.

"Zoe, it's going to be ok. I love you." Zoe mouthed I love you too back to him whilst she cried and two men hooked her up to a machine.

"You won't hurt Zoe if you know what's good for you."

"On the contrary my dear boy, I was never going to, I was just going to erase her memory of you and the rest of those "agents" "

"Dan, know no matter what I will always love you, no matter what." Quickly Zoe screamed and her head jerked to the side and when she finally calmed down she looked to Dan and said; "MI 9, you will die." She ripped herself free off the machinery and ran towards Dan pushing everyone out of the way.

"Zoe, think this through, what have they done to you?"

"Nothing, they made me stronger and my name is V95." Dan wriggled his way free of the guards and ran out the door worried and upset about what had happened to his girlfriend and he was determined to fix it whatever the cost.


End file.
